pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Style Wars
Style Wars is an American 1983 documentary on hip hop culture and its American roots, directed by Tony Silver and produced in collaboration with Henry Chalfant. The film has an emphasis on graffiti, although bboying and rapping are covered to a lesser extent. The film was originally aired on PBS television on January 18th, 1984, and was subsequently shown in several film festivals to much acclaim, including the Vancouver Film Festival. It also won the Grand Jury Prize: Documentary at the Sundance Film Festival.1 Contents 1 Background 2 Reception 3 Featured graffiti artists 4 Featured break dancers 5 Featured music 6 DVD release 7 2011 restoration auction 8 References in other media 9 References 10 External links Background The documentary shows both the young artists struggling to express themselves through their art, and their points of view on the subject of graffiti, as well as the views of then New York City Mayor Ed Koch, one-armed, now deceased graffiti writer Case/Kase 2, graffiti writer Skeme and his mother, graffiti "villain" Cap, now deceased graffiti writer Dondi, Seen and Shy 147, graffiti documentarian (and co-producer of the film) Henry Chalfant, breakdancer Crazy Legs of Rock Steady Crew, police officers, art critics, subway maintenance workers, as well as several "people on the street". Reception In 2009, A. O. Scott of the New York Times examined the film; 'Style Wars is a work of art in its own right too, because it doesn't just record what these artists are doing, it somehow absorbs their spirit and manages to communicate it across the decades so that we can find ourselves, so many years later; in the city; understanding what made it beautiful'2 Featured graffiti artists Demon Se3 Spank Dez Skeme Ces 157 Min 1 (NE) Iz the Wiz Quik Sach Dondi Seen Kase2 DUSTER UA Zephyr Revolt Wasp 1 Noc Kase D-5 Kosco Trap Butch Zone Kid 167 Cap Spooks One Shy 147 Seen TC5 Mare 139 Daze Crash Paze Cey Futura Fred Duro Taki 183 Featured break dancers Crazy Legs Frosty Freeze Featured music "8th Wonder" by The Sugarhill Gang "The Message" by Grandmaster Flash "Beat Bop" by Rammellzee and K.Rob "Pump Me Up" by Trouble Funk "The Wanderer" by Dion "Rockin' It" by The Fearless Four "Jam Hot" by Johnny Dynell "Feel The Heartbeat" by Treacherous Three DVD release The digitally remastered DVD edition also contains: 23 minutes of outtake footage Commentary and interviews by Tony Silver and Henry Chalfant Interviews with Style Wars editors Victor Kanefsky and Sam Pollard Art galleries by Blade, Cap, Cey, Crash, Crazy Legs, Daze, Dez, Dondi, Doze, Duro, Duster, Frosty Freeze, IZ the Wiz, Case/Kase 2, Kel First, Ken Swift, Lee, Mare139, Min One, Noc 167, Paze (Erni), Lady Pink, Quik, Rammellzee, Revolt, Sach, Seen TC5, Seen UA, Shy 147, Skeme, Spook, Tracy 168, and Zephyr Tributes to Dondi and Shy 147 Guest interviews with Blade,needed Lee, Kel First, Seen, Tracy 168, Cap, MIN (NE), QUIK, IZ the Wiz, Fab 5 Freddy, Goldie, Guru, DJ Red Alert, and photographer Martha Cooper 2011 restoration auction On June 9, 2011 it was announced that Red Hot Chili Peppers bassist, Flea along with actors Brad Pitt and James Franco and director Spike Jonze were donating items to an eBay auction that would raise money for restoring the film negatives for Style Wars. The Auction ended on June 11, 2011.3 References in other media DJ Mutt used quotes from the movie in his song titled "Big Lights, Big City" taken from his album Treading Water. Black Star used a clip from the movie in the intro to the song "Respiration" on the Black Star album. The Drum and Bass group Ganja Kru, composed of DJ Hype, DJ Zinc, and Pascal, used quotes from the movie in their song titled "Plague That Never Ends". Swedish band The Radio Dept. used audio samples from the film in their single "Never Follow Suit" from the album Clinging to a Scheme.4 References 1.Jump up ^ Fox, Margalit (5 March 2008). "Tony Silver, 72, Documentary Director, Dies". New York Times. Retrieved 3 January 2012. 2.Jump up ^ Scott, A.O. "Critics' Picks: Style Wars". Critics' Picks: Style Wars (New York Times). Retrieved 20 April 2009. 3.Jump up ^ "Flea donates bass guitar to charity auction". Express.co.uk. 2011-06-09. Retrieved 2011-06-09. 4.Jump up ^ "The Radio Dept. - Never Follow Suit (Song Lyrics)". The Radio Dept. Official Site. Retrieved 2 June 2015. External links Stylewars.com Official site Style Wars at the Internet Movie Database Style Wars on YouTube Style Wars Director Dies Critics' Picks: 'Style Wars' Category:1983 films Category:English-language films Category:American documentary films Category:American films Category:Graffiti in the United States Category:1980s documentary films Category:Documentary films about graffiti Category:Documentary films about hip hop music and musicians Category:Films shot in New York